La peur qui m'habite, ou le parent-tyran
by Fruitoxique
Summary: Harry n'a pas subi de grosses sévices de la part de son oncle. Il n'a pas non plus été envoyé à l'hôpital à cause de lui. Il n'a simplement pas eu de chance. Il a été victime du parent-tyran... Il n'y a pas que les enfants qui font souffrir. Les parents aussi, et ils n'ont pas toujours de bonnes raisons. "J'ai toujours eu peur de lui. De lui et de sa colère". OS. No slash.


La peur qui m'habite

_**Disclaimer :** __Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR... blablabla. _

_Voilà, une petite idée de fic qui m'est passée par la tête, en un éclair, et que j'ai presque écrite aussitôt. J'espère que cela vous plaira, je l'ai écris d'une traite et sans même réfléchir, les mots se tapants presque tous seuls sur mon clavier._

_Il n'y a aucune présence de slash ou quoi que ce soit, juste de la famille, et la peur qui s'y cache parfois. _

_À vous tous, victime du parent tyran, et à tous ceux qui ne l'ont jamais connu. _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Je me souviens encore de la sensation qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je faisais un pas de travers. Cette peur effroyable qui parcourait mes veines et chaque parcelle de mon corps en une demi-seconde. Car je savais qu'il était trop tard… Car il était toujours trop tard.

* * *

Je devais avoir environ 5 ans, peut être plus… Oncle Vernon m'avait formellement interdit de chipoter à ses affaires, seulement cela m'intriguait. Je voulais montrer à Dudley ce que j'avais découvert en échange de son silence. Alors que j'étais dans le salon, touchant aux bibelots de mon tuteur, je l'ai entendu rentrer. Même si Dudley était l'enfant chéri et choyé, il avait tout de même peur de lui. Le temps que je remette les choses en place, il arriva. Il n'a rien vu. Mais, j'ai voulu m'enfuir à toutes jambes, j'ai trébuché. Sur rien. Sur un objet imaginaire qui traînait certainement là. Et je me suis fracturé le bras. En fait non, je me le suis doublement fracturé.

Tout cela pour dire à quel point il pouvait me faire peur. A quel point sa colère pouvait me faire peur.

La suite de l'histoire ?

Et bien… Un jour, Dudley s'amusait à me pousser, il n'arrêtait vraiment pas de m'ennuyer. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de 7 ou 8 ans. Vernon nous a crié dessus parce que l'on faisait trop de bruit et m'a puni. Moi, comme toujours.

À genoux dans le coin, les mains derrière la tête, le dos droit. Silencieusement. Et je devais m'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir de barre sous mes genoux.

Il y avait aussi « le fouet ». C'était son outil de menace préféré. Il ne m'a jamais touché avec. Mais j'en avais une trouille incroyable. Ce long bâton menaçant qu'il saisissait parfois pour bien me faire comprendre que je ne devais plus faire quoi que ce soit qui eût pu le froisser.

Lorsque Dudley me frappait, je n'avais souvent d'autre choix que de crier. Après tout, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Le frapper en retour ? Pour que mon oncle me fiche à la porte et que Dudley me frappe encore plus fort ? Non. Les cris étaient suffisants.

Seulement Vernon était plutôt irascible et ce n'est pas tant le fait que Dudley qui me frappe qui l'énervait (ça l'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs), mais mes cris qui noircissaient sa journée.

Alors souvent, parce que j'avais crié, j'étais puni. Moi, toujours moi. Je me faisais crié dessus et parfois, mais rarement, j'avais droit à « la fessée ». Moment que je haïssais le plus au monde. Une sorte d'humiliation familiale. Mon dieu, quelle horreur.

Lorsque je marchais à pieds nus dans le salon, il ne manquait jamais de me le faire remarquer. Parce que, « je pouvais être malade ». Enfin, ce sont surtout les frais du médecin qui étaient énervants. Alors, si j'avais le malheur de me prendre trois secondes pour un va-nu-pieds, il fallait que je surveille mes arrières. Effectivement, une pantoufle en bois surplombée de cuir pouvait m'arriver dessus sans crier gare. Si mon oncle avait de la chance, je l'avais en pleine tête. Sinon, ailleurs. C'était douloureux parfois. Et si je pleurais, il fallait bien sûr que je le fasse silencieusement.

La menace préférée de mon cousin était « Je le dis à mon père si tu ne… ». Alors bon, je savais que le moindre écart me serait fatal. Alors je ne disais rien. C'est ça, Dudley, frappe moi, vas-y, je n'ai qu'à serrer les dents.

Le petit chantage n'allait que très rarement dans l'autre sens.

Alors oui, je craignait mon Oncle et ses colères. Même s'il ne m'aurait pas tuer, ou envoyer à l'hôpital. Je ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il m'intimidait plus que n'importe quelle autre personne en ce monde. Il m'intimide d'ailleurs toujours plus que Lord Voldemort.

Si mon épouvantard est un détraqueur, ce n'est pas pour rien. Oui, la mort de mes parents est atroce, mais mon enfance aussi.

Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre si vous n'avez pas connu le parent autoritaire. Si vous n'avez pas connu le parent tyran, dictatorial.

Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.

* * *

_Si cela vous plaît, je peux aussi faire des versions avec d'autres personnages, comme Snape par exemple :) _


End file.
